We and other groups have recently encountered patients who had childhood dermatomyositis with severe insulin resistance. The purpose of this study is to assess the prevalence of this phenomenon as well as to identify if milder forms of insulin resistance also occurs. A single blood sample for the measurement of Insulin, c-peptide, glucose, glycosylated hemoglobin, insulin antibodies and anti-insulin receptor antibodies will be obtained.